


Three Fighter Poems

by Wander Riordan (lferion)



Category: Society for Creative Anachronism RPF
Genre: Alliteration, Challenge Response, Fights, Gen, Impromptu Writing, Inspired by Real Events, Limericks, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-04-05
Updated: 1997-04-05
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/Wander%20Riordan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three fighter poems written at Mist Spring Coronet 5 April 1997,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Fighter Poems

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of a challenge to the various bards and other interested parties present to write pieces for every entrant in the lists.

**Valgard Stonecleaver**

Valorous Valgard    Valiant in battle  
Bearing bright honor    Blesséd by Megan  
First felléd Eirik    Haarfager Goranson.  
Eager Elizabeth    Aiméd and died.  
Then dealt he death    To doughty Rowan  
But clever Corrine    Caught and killed him  
Shining in sunlight    Strong spear bearing  
Brand McClellan    Next he met  
Challenge of champions    Charging and bold  
McClellan clouted    And killed him quite.  
Valiant Valgard    Valkyries now bear  
To feast and fight    in fair Valhall.

* * *

**Gwydion Gwerion**

Gwydion Gwerion went to fight  
In Coronet Lists, where swords shine bright  
Sir Gilbért greeted him, strong in might  
And dancing merrily him did smite  
Parlan, perilous, Gillivray hight  
Caught his measure without respite  
And quickly quashed him, right and tight  
O Gwydion Gwerion, dead this night  
Flap Flap Flap

* * *

**Iricus le Fereur**

Iricus le Fereur  
Has courage beyond compare  
First Parlan did meet  
Right swift in defeat  
Then bravely he died to Gilbért


End file.
